Cursed All The Way
by Black Ravennn
Summary: A mysterious and unknown family settles down in La Push. All five children and their caretaker carry a big secret with them. They never stay in one single place for long and after the drama they had just endured, one of them has a particular problem with tying and trusting people. But she can't help but feel drawn to one particular guy in her English class. Will she ever open up?
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers! So here it is; the start of my first English Twilight/wolfpack fanfiction. I've written Twilight fanfictions before but in Dutch and published on another website. Since late last year I've been writing in English and I'm really working on my writing. I'm trying not to make to many mistakes but if you spot some, don't hesitate to tell me. The first real chapter will be up soon! Promise!**

* * *

 _You may not believe in magic,  
But don't you think it's strange,  
The amount of matter in our universe,  
Has never slightly changed,  
That all which makes your body,  
Was once part of something more,  
And every breath you ever breathe,  
Has seen it all before._

 _There are countless scores of beauty,  
In all the things that you despise.  
It could once have been a shooting star,  
That now makes up your thighs,  
And atoms of forgotten life,  
Who've long since ceased to roam,  
May now have the great humor,  
To call your crooked smile their home._

 _You may not believe in magic,_  
 _But I thought that you should know,_  
 _The makings of your heart were born,_  
 _Fourteen billion years ago,_  
 _So next time you feel lonely,_  
 _When this world makes you feel small,_  
 _Just remember that it's part of you,_  
 _And you're part of it all._

 **\- E.H.** _(Found on tumblr)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The first real chapter of Cursed All The Way. In this chapter you'll read about my main character and slowly get to know her while finding out she has some secrets. I don't want to spoil too much so I'll just say; ENJOY! (Please read the author's note at the bottom)**

* * *

How long had she been out? Why did her head hurt so much? Why did she feel so weak? Where was she? It was safe to say that Alyx could barely remember her own name when she started to get cautious again. But after having given her brain a minute to regain itself, she remembered; she remembered everything.

Her eyes snapped open as a reaction but they closed again soon enough when the light was too bright for her eyes. She groaned which got the attention of the only person that was awake in the room. A pair of small but warm, comforting hands soon pushed her shoulders back into the mattress she was lying on.

'Shh, be still Alyx', the warm voice said. Alyx recognized her immediately, even her touch, as her aunt Zelda. 'You're very weak. Don't try to hurry your brain or body. Let the energy come on its own'.

Alyx did what Zelda asked of her but it wasn't easy for her. Alyx wasn't exactly the sit and wait kind of person. She was the person that didn't have the patients for that which in this exact situation wasn't easy.

After a couple of long minutes, her straight slowly returned. It was enough for Alyx to open her eyes and look at the face of her aunt. Zelda smiled when seeing the clear blue eyes that belonged to her niece. They were a bit cloudy but Zelda couldn't blame her for that. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours and it had no doubt done some damage on Alyx. The girl could think she was unbeatable but in reality she wasn't. What had happened had been prove of that.

'It's good to see you awake, kiddo', Zelda whispered while stroking the honey-brown locks from her face. 'You scared us all half to death. Jaxson was freaking out when you stopped breathing for a second when we were in the car'.

Hearing her brother's name brought Alyx back to what had happened. She remembered the fight, the scream of her brothers and sister but a lot of it was a blur. 'Where… where are they? Are they okay?' Alyx asked with a frightened tremble in her voice.

'Relax, sweetheart; everyone is fine except for some scraped and bruises. Nothing serious. You were the worst cause of tonight. Jaxson is outside standing guard. Sansa, Ethan and Eric are asleep in the next room'. Hearing her aunt tell her that her siblings were all okay, was a big relief. 'Do you think you can sit up? I got something that will restore your straight. You'll need it in order to heal'.

Alyx nodded once before trying to get herself into a sitting position. She tried but black spots started to appear in front of her eyes soon enough. With the help of her aunt, she was able to sit and after a couple of deep breaths she was fine again. As Zelda stood up from the matrass to get something, Alyx took the opportunity to look around a bit. She soon realized she didn't recognize her surroundings. The room she was in looked stiff, emotionless and a little cheap.

'Where are we?' Alyx asked when Zelda came back with a mug in her hands.

'We're at a motel somewhere in Arkansas. Don't worry; we're safe', she answered while holding the cup out to her.

Alyx rolled her eyes while taking the mug. 'For now', she said under her breath before taking a big sip; the strong, bitter taste filling her mouth. Alyx forced herself to keep it in but it sure as hell wasn't easy. The taste was never going to grow on her. It seemed to be more unbearable every time she had to take that disgusting potion. 'Damn', she said while putting the mug on the bedside table next to the bed, 'did you put some extra Dong Quai Root in that stuff?'

'It's exactly the same as usual, young lady. Now, stop complaining and finish your potion. You're gonna need your straight'.

Alyx did what her aunt told her to do but it sure as hell wasn't easy. When she finally finished that horrible potion, she made eye contact with Zelda. Both of them were utterly sad about what happened and everything they had to leave behind. But this was their life; they couldn't stop running. They couldn't stop looking over their shoulders because it would bring them into grave danger, like this time. They had gotten too comfortable in New Orleans… all of them, and their past had come to bite them in their asses because of it. Now, here they were; yet again in another cheap motel before going to their next destination.

'I'm gonna miss New Orleans', Alyx said with a sad sigh.

Zelda took her hand and gave the teen's hand a reassuring squeeze. 'Me too. We all will. It was lovely down there. But we made a mistake, Alyx. We can never get so comfortable ever again. I'll have to admit that the past two years have been the best since… what happened. But what happened yesterday is a reminder why we cannot do such thing ever again. Look what happened to you, what almost happened to Sansa. We cannot lose each other. We cannot lose any more family than we already have'.

Alyx could do nothing else but nod. Zelda was right. Everything they had built in New Orleans for the past two years had been destroyed within an hour. It was a nightmare. The teen looked at her hands which were laying in her lap. Looking at them now, after what happened, made her feel useless. She knew that there was no way that she'd be able to use her "gift" for a while… maybe she wouldn't be able to use it ever again. Looking up from her hands, she caught Zelda's look which made her flinch.

'Just give it time, Alyx', she whispered. 'Perhaps it's just blocked'.

Alyx just shrugged and laughed bitterly while tears filled her eyes. 'I don't know, Zel', she admitted. 'It just feels so… done. I feel empty and… incomplete'.

Zelda had to take a deep breath before she was able to say anything. Her niece looked so broken, so sad. _"God Benji, where are you when she needs you?"_ she asked herself quietly. 'I'm so sorry, Alyx. This is my fault', Zelda said next in a soft, broken voice.

'What? No! No it's not, aunt Zelda. I decided to go back for those pictures not you. You tried telling me that leaving them was a better idea but I didn't want to-'

'I know', she said. 'I know what those pictures mean to you. Their the last thing you have of your parents and I should have known. I should have at least come with you or taken your place but I didn't'.

'You were carrying Ethan and Eric. There's no way I would've let you go back with those two in your arms. And Jaxson was carrying Sansa so don't start blaming yourself. I should've left those pictures but I didn't. Instead, I brought us all in danger by going back. Seriously, this is my fault and my fault alone. I'm sort of lucky because we both know this could've been way worse'.

Zelda wanted to argue but the girl was right. Even though sadness was covering her entire face, she took responsibility for what she had done and that was something Zelda admired her for. She was so strong. Many times Alyx reminded her of her mother, Zelda's older sister. 'Your parents would've been proud of you, sweetheart', she said with tears streaming from her eyes. 'I know I don't say that enough but they would've been if they could see you now'.

'You really think so?' Alyx asked, sort of insecure.

Zelda nodded without hesitation.

Alyx looked back down at her hands, only one question clouding her mind right now. It was something she would ask herself many, many times but she was never able to answer it by herself. 'Zelda? Do you think… we'll ever see dad ever again?' she whispered.

Zelda pulled Alyx into her arms and let the young girl's head rest on her shoulder while she rubbed up and down her back. 'Who knows, sweetheart. Maybe you will but never doubt that where ever he is, he will always love you. You know he does. When we made the decision to split up because it would be safer for you guys, saying goodbye to his kids was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Never doubt his undivided love for you, all of you'.

Alyx was able to smile, even if it was just a little, and nodded her head. When Zelda let her niece go, she kissed Alyx' forehead before standing up from the mattress. 'Well… since it's your turn this time, there is only one thing left to do today before we need to go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow'.

Alyx knew what had to be done and joined her aunt who had taken place on the floor of their motel room. The big paper map they always carried with them was open on the floor in front of them. A couple of places were already marked; Hyannis - Nebraska, Harrisville - Michigan, Orlando – Florida, Piney Bluff – Georgia, Morristown - New Jersey and now New Orleans – Louisiana. All these places they had already been too. It had become a thing for them that, every time they moved, someone else got to blind pick a spot on the map which would tell them their next destination. In the beginning, Zelda had done it to make the move somewhat fun for the kids but as they grew up, it had become a routine. Last time, it had been Jaxson's turn and now, it was Alyx'.

Zelda handed the marker over to Alyx and signaled for her to do what had to be done. Alyx closet her eyes before letting the marker float over the map in her hand. When she got the right feeling, she put the marker onto the map before opening her eyes.

'So? Where are we going this time?' Zelda asked in curious voice.

Alyx read the name of the little town, right in the middle of some national park. 'La Push, Washington', she said. 'At least we haven't been there yet'.

Well… this was going to be an adventure.

* * *

 **It is going to be interesting, I can tell you that. So, I think it's clear to everyone that this family has a lot of secrets and stories for us. Now, I really want to know what you guys think about them? What do you think they are, what are they running from and why are they running? Next chapter; arrival in La Push.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, I know these are quite short chapter and believe me, normally they're never this short but I really wanted the story to build so you know some background information about them before we go to La Push. That reminds me; I made a small mistake. In my author's note in the last chapter I told you that this chapter we'd go to La Push... but unfortunately you'll have to wait another one. I'll update soon again. The chapter's will become longer during the story.**

 **Now, just enjoy!**

* * *

Screaming and shouting was what woke Alyx out of her restless sleep. She had been able to sleep for a little but she had been on high alert. It was what happened every time they'd move away again. The teen always became extremely cautious once they were on the move again.

She groaned when hearing the twins Ethan and Eric, both fourteen, and her younger sister Sansa, fifteen, shouting at each other while running through the motel room.

'Give that back you slimy weasels or I will-'

'Or you will what? Turn into a big, fuzzy monster again?'

'OH! Now you have it!'

'AH! JAXSON! SANSA IS GOING TO KILL US!'

Alyx just groaned and buried her head into her pillow. She was exhausted. The running was getting onto her last nerve. Every time again, they had to leave everything behind and start from the very beginning again and again. By now, Alyx knew exactly what to do; get as far away as possible, rest and regroup, pick a new town to live, get a new name and identity. After the last time she had hoped everything would stay as it was. They had been in New Orleans for two whole years and it had been great. Everybody had friends, hobbies, jobs, school and it had all been great. For a while everybody had thought that this would be their forever home. But unfortunately, it hadn't worked. They had tried to keep their heads low but when living somewhere for two years, you were doomed to get caught.

Now, Alyx was just feeling numb while trying to make a plan for herself. She still had to change her appearance and she would do that as soon as she was able to crawl out of bed. Zelda had told them she would take care of the identities first thing in the morning. Then, all they needed was different hair and clothes. Alyx took a piece of her blonde hair and looked at it for a while. She was gonna miss the color that reminded her of the summer sun so much. She had loved the identity she had in NO… she had loved everything she had in New Orleans, actually.

She had to make a plan for herself. Last time, they had gotten too comfortable and it had almost costed them their lives. Back in Louisiana, Alyx had been a very popular girl named Rosa. She had loads of friends, was very fashionable, went to loads of parties and games and got a lot of attention from the other sex. She had to admit that, after what had happened to her, she was scared. Alyx wasn't scared easily but she was now. What had happened made her on edge. She reminded herself that it could not happen again. She had to be cautious. So Alyx decided that this time was gonna be the quiet new girl. She was gonna mix herself in groups or with other people at all. She didn't want friend or boyfriend this time. She wanted to be safe and wanted back what she had lost; her family, her gift.

Deciding she wasn't gonna be able to go back to sleep with all the screaming on the background, Alyx got herself up from the bed and out the room which brought her into the main area. When her room opened, everything else got quiet and soon she had her younger sister and the twins attached to her.

'We were so scared', Sansa whimpered in her shoulder. 'When you stopped talking to Jaxson… we thought-'

'We're happy you're here, Alyx!' Eric said. 'We wouldn't know what to do without our dear sister'.

Alyx smiled and started getting tears in her eyes. 'Come on, guys! I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, okay and that's all that matters. Ethan… stop biting my ankle please'.

When Alyx said that, the twins let go and started talking to each other in twin talk once again. When they would do this, nobody was able to understand them but each other. It was really annoying sometimes but other times it was damn useful. Alyx looked away from the twins and instead looked at her younger sister Sansa who was standing in front of her with already a new hair-do. The dark brown hair she had – had before was now dyed an orange/red color that was so familiar to Alyx. It didn't take her long to figure out why.

'I was so scared', Sansa said with a broken voice while trying not to cry. 'You were bleeding and… aunt Zelda couldn't sense you… Jaxson tried talking to you so you wouldn't fall asleep but when you did, we were all so scared. You stopped breathing, Alyx. I didn't know if-'

'Hey! Stop! I'm fine. Well… I'm okay let's just keep it at that. I may not be as useful as I once was but I have to keep faith that I will. Because we can't give up right now. All we've got is each other and that's what matters. We have to keep moving and we'll all be okay'.

'Promise?' she asked with a small voice.

Alyx nodded and kissed Sansa's forehead. She was so young and had gotten so insecure since a couple of months. Both Jaxson and Alyx had tried to keep Sansa up but it hadn't been a success. The pour girl had been so stressed and scared, even her siblings weren't able to help her. 'I promise', she finally whispered before looking at Sansa with a twinkle in her eyes. 'My god. You look so much like mum'.

Sansa smiled a little shyly. 'Really?' she said while stroking the tip of her braid. 'Aunt Zelda thought it would be a good idea for us to dye our hair the same color so we sort of look related. The boys… she decided they're still too young. Jaxson is in the bathroom right now'.

One thing Alyx wasn't going to miss was her brother's surfer blonde hair-do. It really didn't suit him. He had died it lighter because he didn't expect to be in New Orleans for long. But then he had to wear it for two year which really wasn't his plan in the first place.

Alyx gave her sister a quick kiss on her cheek before moving towards the bathroom. It was slightly open and just enough for her to spot her brother styling his now brown hair. The two day beard on his face was still there and Alyx expected it to stay that way. It was a change from the everyday shave he had – had before.

'I know you're behind the door, Ally. Don't try to hide from me', he said before turning towards the door.

She smiled and stepped inside the small bathroom. 'You and your damn werewolf senses', she said before hugging him.

When Jaxson had turned fifteen, he had – had his first shift. It had been in his genes since their dad was also a werewolf. At first, everyone thought that the boys would take more after their father and the girls after their mother. But then, two moons ago, Sansa had shifted for the first time. It had been hard on the girl because she wanted to know her mother so bad. Unfortunately, their mother had died when the twins were only three years old. Their dad had taken over after that and with the help of Zelda, who was their mother's sister, they had been able to raise the five kids just fine. The destiny of the twins was the only one that was still uncertain but Jaxson had told them he was about ninety percent sure they were going to shift as well.

Their brother's gift had been useful many times but could also be a pain in the ass. He was so silent you wouldn't hear him enter a room or when he would smell emotions. Luckily, he had known when to use them and when not. Jaxson was almost twenty now and had a pretty good grip on his shift. It had taken him longer than expected because there was no werewolf that could teach him. But he had done it with the help of his still existing family.

'I have to say', Alyx started when she let go of her brother's posture, 'this color looks way better on you than the blonde'.

Jaxson just rolled his eyes before turning back to the mirror so he could style his new hair. 'How are you feeling? You seriously scared the crap out of us yesterday. How-'

'I'm okay', she answered with a small shrug.

'And your powers?' he continued before turning around so he would be able to look her in the eye.

Alyx smiled bitterly. 'They're gone', she answered.

Jaxson looked at her, completely stunned by what she just told him. 'Are… are you sure?'

'Pretty much. I feel… empty, incomplete. I don't know what they did to me but… I guess they're gone'.

'Maybe they're just blocked'.

Alyx nodded but wasn't convinced at all. 'Maybe', she said.

Jaxson took a deep breath before collecting his slowly breaking little sister into his arms so he could hopefully make her feel better. 'It'll be okay, Ally. Zelda said that as soon as we are settled in, she's gonna try and get your powers back or at least try and find a way. They can't just be gone… Right?'

'I don't know, Jax, I really don't. I've never heard of a witch losing her powers or having them taken away from you but that doesn't mean it can't happen'.

'If there is anyone who will find a way to get your powers back, it's Zelda. You just have to have faith, Ally, and be patient for now'.

Alyx nodded her head before looking up at her brother who was giving her a reassuring smile.

They were just standing there for a while until the motel door opened and Zelda walked back in. She sighed deeply before getting some documents from her purse. 'Okay, so I got our new identities. Who wants to know their new name first?'

Everyone looked up at Jaxson. Nobody liked their made up names and they had a rule for days like this. If nobody volunteered, the oldest was going to be the first. Jaxson just rolled his eyes before holding out his hand.

'Jaxson, you will be Hunter', Zelda announced while putting the passport in his hand.

'Hate it!' he yelled over his shoulder before going back into the bathroom.

Zelda ignored his whining and continued going through the legal documents. 'Sansa, you are now a Lily'.

'Great', she groaned before walking away with her new ID.

'Ethan and Eric, you are from now on called Aiden and Alex'.

'Cool!' the twins said in union before giving each other a high five.

Everyone had walked away and Zelda was yet again alone with Alyx. She turned towards the blonde with a small smile. 'I did something special for you this time', she said while holding out the small passport book. Alyx took it with a slight frown but it lifted as soon as she read her new name. Raven.

'Mom', she said in a soft breath.

'I know you always loved your mom's name so I decided to give it to you this time, sort of. You are just as determined and touch as she was. Raven is… it's a name that means a lot. Make it count'.

* * *

When Jaxson was finally done in the bathroom, it was Alyx' turn to give Raven a new face. She had picked up some hair rinse which would give her hair a very special color; one had wanted for a couple of months now. It would be a big step but after everything she had been through the last two days, Alyx didn't care.

About an hour later, Alyx got out of the bathroom with her hair cut in a shoulder length bob cut but that wasn't what made everyone look up at her. It was the color that shocked them. Her hair was a pale silver color which really brought out her sparkling blue eyes.

Her clothing style was also changed. Instead of the happy, pastel colors she had worn in New Orleans, Alyx was now wearing a dark blue jeans, dark grey, wide fitting shirt and a loose leather jacket. Zelda was the one that knew what she was doing; she was giving Raven a face, one she would be proud of wearing.

* * *

 **Okay! What do you guys think about it? Figured out what she is yet? And what do you think the rest of the family is? Human... or not? Next chapter; Moving to La Push (for real this time).**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yes! So finally we're in La Push! It took a little longer than expected but I really want to slowly build this story. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. This story is also avalable on Wattpad for people perfer this instead of .**

 **\- I don't own anything except my OC's!**

* * *

 ** _(Three weeks later)_**

It had taken the small family a while to drive all the way up to Washington but in the end, they had done it. It had taken them three whole weeks to find a house, furnish it and settle in completely. They had lived in a hotel at the edge of Forks before finally moving into their house in La Push at the very edge of the forest.

Now, the kids had been registered for classes and Jaxson, now Hunter, was going to find a job. Zelda, now having the name Dympna, was going to work as a part-time nurse at the local hospital.

The house was ideal for them. It had been a bit dusty but nice. A big plus was that everyone had their own bedroom, except the twins that was. It was a lodge like house which was almost completely made out of wood. The outside had been really dark and ruinous but luckily Jaxson had been able to fix that. Zelda, Sansa and Alyx had been painting the house inside and out. The outside now had a vibrant, turquoise color while the inside was really soft whites, yellows and greens which went perfectly with the hard wooden floors.

It had taken them a while but in the end, they had created a new home for themselves. The basement was a nice touch to the house and would be very useful in the near future. Zelda, Jaxson and Alyx were sure of that fact.

Now, it was late. It was almost midnight but Alyx wasn't able to sleep. She was nervous and her gut was warning her for something or someone. But since she lost her powers, her connection with the earth itself, she wasn't able to find out what it was. It had been keeping her up for hours now and the fact that she had school the next day wasn't helping either.

After a while Alyx decided to just give up and crawled out of bed, soon finding her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She made herself some herbal tea before she started to look into some boxes. After the third box, she finally found what she had been looking for and smiled; her tarot cards. With the deck of cards in her hand she walked back to the kitchen and sat down on the dining table. She stretched her fingers before holding her hand above the cards, looking for something familiar. Unfortunately, this connection also seemed to be broken. Alyx cursed under her breath before trying once again but no luck.

When she was starting to get frustrated, she heard another pair of footsteps come down the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

'Hey, what are you doing up so late?' Zelda asked when she entered the kitchen and before she sat down in front of her niece. Alyx didn't answer but she didn't need to. Zelda eyed the deck of cards and ah'ed. 'You're trying to lay something out for yourself', she said.

'I'm probably overreacting but my gut is just trying to tell me something. I just have this feeling that something is going to happen but I don't know what and I don't know if it's either good or bad. I can't… feel it anymore, Zelda, so I figured that perhaps the cards can help me but yet again I lost that connection as well'.

'God, I'm so sorry sweaty. I know how much those cards mean to you. I've been reading my way through all your mother's books and my own. We'll figure it out eventually. You just need to find that connection again. Do you remember how long it costed you to find it in the first place? Your mother had tried for years before eventually you found it yourself. It was not long before her death if I remember correctly'.

Alyx nodded her head and even smiled a little, thinking back to the happy days but soon found her eyes on the deck of cards again. She eyed it before looking over at Zelda. 'Zel? Could you perhaps lay something out for me? Just a quick one so I at least know something. You know how much I hate to go into a situation blind'.

Zelda sighed but laid her hands on the cards anyway. She started to shuffle the cards while chanting something under her breath. After another quick shuffle, she looked over at her niece again with a serious look in her eyes. 'Now I'm not sure what this is going to tell you or if this is going to give you any sort of rest but… remember that I'm not as good at this as you were, okay? The hand reading and tarot cards are your thing, the potions are mine. But the least I can do is try'. Zelda laid out three cards in a neat line next to each other, something that was very familiar to Alyx; this was going to tell her past, present and future.

Zelda turned around the first card, the past; the three swords.

'We both know what this card means. You have been hurt deeply. It also meant that you needed to get your feelings and thought straight. Now, in my opinion, you did that great. This card isn't new to you either. You have turned it around yourself quite some times before'.

Zelda laid her hand on the second card before turning it around quickly; the queen of swords.

'Well, that is a clear one don't you think? Queen of swords has suffered a lot and therefore has gained much wisdom, so that they can understand and help others. Intelligent and independent, knows how to get her way. Often, a single woman. Righteous. Now, it's in the middle so what does that mean to you?'

'That I have to move on', Alyx said with a deep huff.

Zelda nodded before moving to the last card on the table; the future.

Quickly she turned the card and seeing which one it was, made both of them frown. It didn't make sense at all.

'O my god', Zelda said with a smile on her lips while looking from the card to Alyx and back at the card on the table.

 _The two lovers._

'You know what this card means, right?' Zelda said before clapping her hands. 'You're gonna fall in love! This is amazing. O my god, Alyx this is great!'

'It doesn't make sense', Alyx said under her breath while looking at her aunt. 'Not next to the other two'.

'It's very clear to me', Zelda said with a shrug. 'You're miserable and now you're gonna fall in love and be happy'.

'It just doesn't make sense!' Alyx kept saying over and over again.

Zelda huffed before picking up the card Alyx was making such a fuss about. 'You know what this card means. It means you are going to find pure and unconditional love. But it's also a card that has another meaning; making a choice which possibly is about love as well. You're gonna find it but you'll have to choose'.

'Yeah but between what exactly?'

'I don't know', Zelda answered calmly. 'That's for you to find out on your own'.

* * *

Early the next morning, the kitchen was filled with energy. Sansa was stressing over her outfit, the twins were having some kind of sugar rush, Jaxson was worried about his family and the new construction job he had found and Alyx… she was still thinking about the cards that were laid out for her the day before. She was so into thoughts that she hadn't even touched her breakfast.

'Alyx, eat your breakfast', Zelda commanded when she walked into the dining area with a platter filled with mugs. 'Twins, stop jumping up and down before you bounce off your chairs. Sansa, sweaty, you look gorgeous now everyone pay attention. I made some stuff just to make sure that we won't get caught this time. Or, at least, not for a while. So, I made some very special drinks and amulets'. Zelda put her hand in her pocket and fished out six identical looking amulets. She handed one to each one of them. 'Now the amulets are to keep us hidden from anyone that is looking for us. Wear it and it will work which means, twins, don't take it off. The potion that I made is very special. It's a linking potion. Drink it and it allows us to sense when one of us will be in danger'.

'Is that really necessary?' Sansa said while eyeing the potion with suspicion. Zelda's potions were good but not very tasty.

'It can come in handy, sweaty', Zelda assured her. 'As for the house; I performed a boundary spell. Anyone that isn't one of us will not be able to enter behind the seal'.

'That does sound useful', Jaxson said with a nod still eyeing the potion. The smell was already unbearable for him. He really didn't want to taste it if it wasn't necessary'.

Zelda just rolled her eyes and gave a mug to one of the children before picking one up herself. 'Come on, kids, let's do this together. On the count of three. One, two, three!'

At three, everyone in the room drowned the content of the mug. When putting the mugs back on the table, all of them, which included Zelda, made a dirty face while swallowing the nasty potion. A couple of groans came out before having to wash away the bad taste with some orange juice. After that, it was time to go.

Jaxson got on his bike and waved goodbye to his siblings and aunt before racing off. The twins, Sansa and Alyx got into the 1972 Chevrolet Chevelle SS they had picked up earlier that week. It wasn't perfect, didn't run smoothly but it got them to school at least.

The twins were very excited since they started high school. Those now being freshmen was wrong on so many levels. Neither Sansa nor Alyx saw them as that age yet. They were still so playful, innocent and happy.

'So what is your plan for this year?' Sansa asked while ignoring the twins on the backseat who were talking in their own language once again. Sansa eyed her sister's clothing; it looked much darker than ever before. The younger teen predicted it had something to do with losing her magic powers. She had asked aunt Zelda about it who had said it was like losing a part of yourself. The redhead couldn't think about how her older sister must be feeling right now.

'I'm gonna stay in the background for once', she answered while keeping her eyes on the road before her. 'No school clubs, no going out, no friend and no boyfriend'. While saying this Alyx couldn't help but think about the card from the day before. Pure and unconditional love… what did she think about that?

'Are you serious?' Sansa said with total disbelieve on her face. 'You're gonna go from little Miss popular to completely unsocial?'

'It's for the best, Sansa', Alyx said with a huff.

'Is this because of your magic? Or is this because of everyone you had to leave behind without saying goodbye?'

Alyx didn't even know how to answer that question. It was a little bit of both she thought. 'Both… I think. I just don't want to get so settled down and incautious again like New Orleans. We almost lost our lives only a couple of weeks ago'.

'I know I just… you were happy'.

'Well, not anymore Sansa… not anymore'.

The rest of the ride it was silent except for the twins jabbering away. When Alyx turned the car into the parking lot of La Push high, a lot of heads turned their way. Nobody had seen that car or the people inside the car before. Seeing as how pale they were, it got them even weirder looks. Instead of paying attention to the whispers and turning heads, Alyx just rolled her eyes and started leading her sister and brothers towards the secretary. Arriving into the small office, a greying old lady looked over her glasses to their faces.

'Can I help you?' she asked stiffly.

'Yes', Alyx said, trying to stay nice and polite, 'we are here for our first day'.

'Names?' the lady asked while going through a stack of papers.

'Smith. Raven, Lily, Aiden and Alex', she answered. Alyx had been going over the names the whole morning and while driving to school, trying to learn them from the top of her head.

The lady went through some more papers before pulling out a couple of them. 'Yes, I've got all of it here', she said and eyed each one of us before going through them. 'I've got here… Lily'.

'That's me', Sansa said with a small voice.

'Sophomore. Here is your class schedule and locker number with code. Your first class is Math. That's just down the hall'.

Sansa looked up at her sister, waiting for her nod which she gave her. 'Go on. You don't want to be late'.

Sansa nodded before walking out the office with her bag over her shoulder.

'Let's see… Here I have Aiden and Alex. Their first class will be PA which is-' the lady stopped mid-sentence and eyed the two identical looking boys. 'How do you keep these two separate?'

'Ow! Aiden is a bit taller and has a freckle on his arm which Alex hasn't. Except that, they are exactly the same'.

'Hmm', the old lady said and eyed the boys once again, this time with a warning look in her eyes. She knew they were going to be trouble. 'Freshman. As I said, they have PA first which is outside. Big field, can't be missed'. She handed the class schedules and the paper with their locker number over to the boys who gave each other a high five before bolting out the door. 'Which leaves you, young lady. You must be Raven Smith then. Senior. You've got English first which is all the way down the hall. Here is your class schedule and locker number. Enjoy your day'.

'Thanks', she said as meant as she could bare for this morning.

Alyx quickly walked past her locker to put her stuff away before making her way towards the English class she was taking. Walking in, the class had not yet started but the teacher was already present which was just great, Alyx thought. Noticing the person walking in, the guy looked up. He was not grey or boring looking at all. He looked around his mid-thirties and kinda hot.

'You must be our new student', he said, his voice overflowing with the charming British accent. Now Alyx knew why this class had so many girls on the front row.

'Uhm… yes', she said while stepping further inside. 'I'm Raven Smith'.

'It's nice to meet you. The name is Mr. Davidson. Please, take a seat and I'm sure you'll get your turn somewhere this lesson. I like to throw my new students into the debt in order to prove themselves'.

With a simple nod Raven started to walk towards one of the only empty tables, surprisingly, in the back. The front was completely occupied by swooning girls which made Alyx roll her eyes before sitting down in one of the chairs.

Finally, after another couple of minutes, the door of the classroom closet and Mr. Davidson turned towards his students.

'Welcome class. It's a new semester and we will pick up where we left off which is Romantic poetry. For today we will get some information about some of the most famous poets from this area. But first I want to start with introducing a new student in this class, Miss Raven Smith. Miss Smith, can you give us a quote from a Romantic poet?'

He didn't lie about throwing new students into the debt. But Raven smiled since this was her absolute favorite subject and class. Poetry… it was something she could read like kids could do with fairytales. 'Actually, I can', she answered.

Her voice, so light and powerful, made one of the students at the other side of the classroom look up in amazement. Suddenly, she had his undivided attention where, when he entered this class, he would never have expected to actually pay attention. He was here because he needed to get a good grade in this class otherwise he wouldn't graduate. It was the same reason Jared was here, the guy sitting right next to him. Well, he was more sleeping than actually paying attention but he was here.

Paul studied the new girl as she slightly smiled and her lips moved, giving the words its power. Without the voice, they were just words on paper. They meant nothing. But when she talked, they hit him right in the heart.

'Uhm… Life is divided into three terms - that which was, which is, and which will be. Let us learn from the past to profit by the present, and from the present, to live better in the future', she said.

Mr. Davidson smiled and nodded his head. 'Yes, excellent. Can you also tell me who said this particular quote?'

'I can. That was William Wordsworth'.

'That's right. Now you are making me curious, young lady; do you happen to know some poems of this particular man?'

She seemed to think for a moment, maybe even nervous as she bit her red colored lips, before nodding.

 _"I marvel how Nature could ever find space_  
 _For so many strange contrasts in one human face:_  
 _There's thought and no thought, and there's paleness and bloom_  
 _And bustle and sluggishness, pleasure and gloom._

 _There's weakness, and strength both redundant and vain;_  
 _Such strength as, if ever affliction and pain_  
 _Could pierce through a temper that's soft to disease,_  
 _Would be rational peace-a philosopher's ease._

 _(…)_

 _This picture from nature may seem to depart,_  
 _Yet the Man would at once run away with your heart;_  
 _And I for five centuries right gladly would be_  
 _Such an odd such a kind happy creature as he."_

When she was finished, she seemed to wake up from whatever trance she had been in. She became aware of her surroundings once again, the classroom shrouded in complete silence.

As Mr. Davidson started clapping for her, the rest of the class waking up as well and joining him. Raven blushed slightly, eyeing the students while biting her lip. While looking around the classroom, her eyes found his; the guy that had been staring at her ever since she first started talking, sitting at the other side of the classroom.

And just like that, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but her… Paul could actually feel the gravity around him shifting until it was no longer the same as before. Something, some kind of chain or promise that had been laying heavy on his shoulders ever since he shifted for the first time was shaken of just like that. By just looking at her, he understood. Suddenly everything made sense to him; why they breathed, why they walked this earth, why the sky was blue and the grass was green. Hell, his entire existence made sense. Suddenly he understood the way Sam felt about Emily, Jared about Kim and Quil about Claire… well sort off because that was a special case. He felt like a blind guy who first saw the sun, like she was his color in a grey world, like she was the explanation to every question he had… like he had just found the reason the world turned.

Raven turned her gaze away with a huff and a roll of her eyes before concentrating on Mr. Davidson again. But Paul couldn't look away. He didn't even see the teacher coming his way until he dropped a very heavy book on Jared's desk who had been sleeping peacefully until two seconds ago. The poor guy woke up, flailing his arms before falling backwards with his chair. 'Mister Cameron! I'm happy to see you awake… for once. Get your stuff and report yourself at the principal's office, please'.

The class laughed while Jared got up from the floor before grabbing his stuff and walking out the room but not before sending a low growl towards Paul, who was supposed to wake him up before Mr. Davidson would catch him.

Paul just scowled, knowing Jared would understand when he'd explain what just happened.

'Mister Lahote', Mr. Davidson's voice said which got the young man's attention. 'Would you like to go and join your friend at the principal's office?'

'No sir', he answered lowly.

'Then grab a pen and start making notes before I change my mind'.

Paul did as the teacher told him to but not without letting out a huff. Looking to the side, he saw Raven taking notes of what the teacher was saying but a small smile was glistering on her face. It was enough to brighten up his entire day.

* * *

 **So there we are! They met... sort of. More of Paul and Alyx in the next chapter. I hope you guys like where this is going so far. Keep reading and reviewing I abselutely love reading them! Next chapter; Alyx is pushing and we'll find out what this family is (very slowly)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Now, I know that this is like... a really short chapter (for me that is) but I really want to build this story and let it tell a story. I don't want to go to the "I love you" stage already. I really want to show you who Alyx/Raven has become and what happened with her so please don't be angry. Also; I received a review from one of my readers, telling me that they liked the story line (thank you for that) but hating the grammar mistakes. I want to apologize for that. I read a lot and I'm grinding my teeth every time I see a very obvious one. But this is only my second English story so please don't judge too quickly. Also, I had a virus on my computer for a couple of weeks which marked just random words in webpages, including . It was really annoying so I haven't reread every chapter quite as closely because the virus was like killing me. It has been removed yesterday by my boyfriend (thank you so much bby) so I'll try and reread all chapters before posting them again but now (hopefully) without grammar mistakes. If you see any that I haven't seen yet, please tell me I'd really appreciate it :).**

 **Now! ENJOY!**

* * *

The rest of the day had been peaceful and easy. Alyx really didn't bother about the homework she was getting. Most of the assignment she had already done at her last school so it shouldn't be that hard for her.

Lunchtime she spent with her sister outside in the grass since the boys had already made friends, of course. Sansa had been worried and moody even because people were staring at her. She had been calling them paleface behind her back too which really demotivated her. It made her feel unwelcome.

The afternoon classes were over in a heartbeat and soon Alyx was on her way to her locker. There was no trace of either her sister or the twins when she took her stuff from her locker so the teen decided to wait at her car. But when walking onto the parking lot, she saw a small audience standing there next to her car. And with small, she meant just three; two guys and a girl under one of the guys' arms. The other's head snapped up as soon as Alyx came closer.

'Nice ride', the guy said while the other guy and girl gave him a look before walking away together. '1970 or 1972?' he asked next.

''72', Alyx answered with a shrug before opening her car and throwing her bag in the back of the car.

'Too bad it has so much rust', he continued.

Alyx, now having her hands free, turned her stare towards the guy and soon recognized him as the guy she had spotted staring at her during English class. Instead of asking him what his deal was, she just shrugged her shoulders. 'The car brings me from A to B, which is enough for me', she answered.

'Yeah but it could be so much more', the guy continued. 'It has potential. Pretty sure it can be saved'.

'Who are you? The local mechanic?' she said with a scoffing voice. Something Paul caught as a challenge more than an insult.

'No', he answered while stepping closer. 'But I do know my way around a car'. He stopped about a foot before her and held out his hand to her. 'Paul Lahote', he introduced himself.

Alyx looked from his hand to his face and back to his hand but didn't take it. Instead she took her time while taking in his appearance. He was attractive, very attractive even. He had a muscular upper body, was about 6 ft. tall, had tinted skin like everyone around here, thick, raven black hair and dark brown eyes who completely took her by surprise. They tried to suck her in while he stared at her intensely but she ignored the impulse and just rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the attraction she was feeling towards him. 'Raven Smith', she just said without shaking his hand. 'Not interested'.

'What made you think I'm interested?'

'Your face. I'm quite good at reading people', she answered. She happened to be better at it when she still had her magic.

Paul just grinned before letting his hand fall. 'Right. Anyway about the car-'

'Again; not interested. I'm pretty sure that my brother can fix whatever's necessary'.

'You have a brother?' he asked, seeming sincerely interested.

'Yes, an older brother. I also happen to have a younger sister and younger twin brothers who I have to drive home'. Alyx had seen her siblings coming towards them in a slow pace from the other side of the parking lot and were now almost there. Looking at their faces, she decided to give them their undivided attention. Sansa was moping and the twins were smiling like kids who had found their presents before Christmas, something Alyx didn't trust one bit.

'What happened now? Why are you late?' Alyx asked when they were in earshot, ignoring the guy standing right next to her.

Sansa held out a small paper towards her which Alyx took while Sansa talked. 'Aiden and Alex were caught drawing with a marker in the boy's locker room. They have detention tomorrow'.

'Seriously?!' Alyx called after the two grinning boys while they got into the back seat of her car. 'One day, you seriously couldn't keep out of trouble for one single day?' Of course she didn't get an answer and just turned back towards Paul who seemed to have trouble not to laugh. 'As you can see, I have my hands full so, if you'd excuse me, I have to go'.

Paul just nodded his head while a smirk played at his lips and watched her get behind the wheel. 'I'll see you tomorrow', he called before she started the roaring engine of her car.

Alyx just rolled her eyes while pulling out of the parking space and into the main road.

'Who was that?' Sansa asked once they were on their way with a huge grin on her face. She was enjoying this way too much.

Alyx just shrugged. 'Some guy from my English class', she answered.

'That guy is in your grade? Damn. He is yummy'.

'Look, it doesn't matter how hot he is. I wasn't kidding when I said no boyfriend. I'm really not interested'.

'Really?' came Eric's voice from the back seat. 'Because your face is saying otherwise'.

'And your heartbeat just went up while you said that', Sansa spoke next. Yes, Alyx was aware that she was lying through her teeth. 'There is nothing wrong with liking a guy, Alyx. Why not give him a shot'.

'I don't want to. It's not worth breaking my heart over once when we have to leave'.

'Alyx, why-'

'Sansa please stop, okay? I made my decision end of story'.

Sansa just huffed but turned around in her seat so her eyes were castes away from her sister. Sansa never fought with Alyx and this wasn't worth fighting over. But still, Sansa could see that with losing her power, Alyx had lost so much more and now she seemed to be losing herself completely. They had to be a way, right? There had to be something they could do to make her feel at least somewhat alive again?

* * *

Once they arrived home, they found their aunt Zelda at the dining table with books spread around her. After the twins got a small but stern speech regarding their detention, Zelda asked to be left alone with Alyx.

'I found something', she said and turned around the book she had been studying so eagerly. 'This is your mother's spell book. She wrote down a ritual what allows a witch to look deeper into the soul of any other creature. Well, she did say that for humans it is much more dangerous than others but it will show you a person's intentions, gifts and secrets. But, I think this is how we can find out if your magic is still in there somewhere', she explained while putting her hand on Alyx' sternum.

Alyx took a deep breath and studied the page before her. It seemed complicated but it was worth a shot. So that's what they did. While the twins and Sansa sat at the dining table, watching their aunt and sister with nervous eyes, Zelda created a pentagram on the floor with salt while Alyx sat in the middle of the big star on a chair. Once the symbol on the floor was done, she started putting representations for each element at every point of the star except the north one; at the east point, Zelda put a small, wooden bowl containing water. At the south-east point of the scar, she put a candle which would be fire. At the south-west point, she put a hand of earth on the ground. At the west point Zelda put a glass pot which appeared to contain nothing. But knowing Zelda that was air. Zelda herself walked towards the north point before standing behind Alyx and putting her hands on the girls head. Alyx herself just sat there and was utterly nervous while holding some herbs in her hand which would allow Zelda easy access to her soul.

'Are you ready, Alyx?' Zelda asked before starting. Once she had felt her niece nod her head, Zelda took a deep breath before she started chanting softly. It was completely silent except for Zelda's soft voice and the soft breathing coming from every single one of them. Outside it had started raining with soft thunder in the far distance but that wasn't what made the lights inside flicker.

'Cool', the twins said in union which made Sansa just roll her eyes. Sometimes she asked herself how she was related to those two baboons.

Meanwhile, Alyx let Zelda in her mind and soul and let her search it with care. After a couple of minutes, Zelda let go of her niece and gave herself a moment to take a breath. 'It's still there', she said. 'Most certainly, it's just closed off by some really old magic'.

'How old?' Alyx asked while stepping from the pentagram and towards her siblings.

'Like… ancient. It must be hundreds, if not thousands, years old'.

'Can you undo it… whatever they did to her?' Sansa asked now with her eyes on her older sister who was trying real hard to keep herself together.

Zelda took a deep breath and shrugged. 'I don't know… I really don't. But I can try. At least now we know it's still there and what we have to deal with'.

'So it's gonna be okay?' Ethan asked.

Zelda looked at Alyx and saw her hopeful face but Zelda just couldn't lie. She was good, really good perhaps but she wasn't some all-knowing which. 'Who knows, kids. I'll try though', she said before starting to clean up the salt.

Sansa looked at the face of her sister, just like Ethan and Eric did but felt themselves growing sad by seeing her right now. Their sister looked just lost… incredibly and utterly lost, hopeless.

Dinner was served a couple of hours later but nobody talked. After the small ritual, Alyx had closet herself off in her room and just cried to herself. Meanwhile, Zelda had filled in Jaxson who had returned home from work about an hour after they had been done with the ritual. He tried to get Alyx out of her room but he nor Sansa had succeeded. When dinner was served, she just sat there and poked her food but barely ate. For her family it just became clearer how unhappy, depressed and incomplete Alyx was without her magic.

'There has to be something we can do… right?' Jaxson then finally said.

'I tried Jaxson and I will keep trying', Zelda said, 'but I have read every single spell book and grimoire that I have to my disposal. But we have booked more progress than we did yesterday. At least now we know what we have to deal with'.

'Yeah, we just can't do anything about it', Eric said which earned him an elbow shot in the ribs by Sansa.

'It's alright, guys', Alyx finally said with a hallow, empty voice. 'I knew it was a long shot anyway'.

'Yes but it is still there, Alyx. It's just shielded off, out of your reach which means there must be something we can do. Don't you guys always say that every spell has a loophole?' Ethan asked.

'We do', Zelda answered. 'But we don't even know what the curse is that was placed on your sister. If I did, I could start searching for that loophole. As long as we don't know that, it's looking for a needle in a very high stack of needles. There are millions of spells, hexes and curses and every single one of them has a different variety and loophole. I will keep trying but-'

'You don't have to, aunt Zelda', Alyx interrupted. 'You've already done so much. I guess I just have to accept that there is no way I'll get it back'.

'No! No, you can't just give up!' Sansa called with angry tears brimming in her eyes. 'It's not fair. You were such a strong witch and we already went through so much. We can't give up now. We are a family and we will make it through everything, together'.

Just as Alyx wanted to speak up, Jaxson stopped her and talked himself. 'Sansa's right', he said. 'You are so strong, Alyx. Yes, your magic is out of reach now but if anyone can make it through this, it's you. We just have to keep try-' Jaxson stopped in the middle of his sentence and quickly looked over his shoulder towards the door.

'Jaxson?' Zelda asked. 'Jax what is it?'

Everyone's eyes were on him while he just kept staring. Then, Sansa's head moved to the door as well. 'Did you hear that, Jax?' she asked softly.

Jaxson just nodded and stood up from his chair, walking out the door with Sansa and the rest hot on his heels. Once outside, he scanned the area around him just like Sansa did. Both sniffed and smelled something but didn't know what it was.

'Jaxson, Sansa? Everything okay?' Zelda asked while scanning the dark forests around them herself while trying to keep the twins behind her. Alyx was standing right next to her, looking at her brother and sister while they scanned the forest with their heightened senses.

'It was here', Sansa said before looking at her brother with a frightened look in her eyes. 'You heard it too, right?'

'Yes', Jaxson answered. 'I can smell it too. Whatever it was, it's gone now'.

'Was it _them_?' Alyx asked while scanning the area once again herself even though she knew it was useless.

'No', Jaxson said in a sure voice while getting everyone back inside. 'They wouldn't have stood outside and watched us. If we were found, they would have kicked in the door. They don't wait around. They find us, they come for us'.

'So if it wasn't them than what or who was it?' Eric asked.

Everyone looked at Sansa and Jaxson who looked at each other.

'I don't know', Jaxson eventually said. 'But it doesn't smell weird. It smelled like… me. Like me and Sansa'.

'Like werewolf?' Alyx honed. 'Is that possible?' she asked now looking at Zelda.

'Of course it's possible', Zelda answered. 'It's not like they are the only werewolves in the world. Look, if there are indeed more werewolves in this area, we should keep our heads down and not pull any attention towards ourselves what so ever. Let's just stay extra alert, at school and while in the city too guys. Keep your eyes on your surroundings'.

* * *

 **So; Jaxson and Sansa are werewolves! And Zelda and Alyx are witches (sorry for those who hadn't figured it out yet). What happened with Alyx? Well, you'll have to wait for that a little longer. As you guys can guess, a curse was cast on her and now she can't do magic. This defiantly has an effect on her but what exactly? And will she be able to do magic ever again? I'm not going to tell you guys just yet. I love keeping secrets! Next chapter: Alyx starts throwing punches and meets a familiar face in detention. This chapter will be about 3000 words. Sorry for those who hate short chapters because so do I :$.**

 **P.S. For everyone who has interest in seeing some inspiration, character moodboards and my full cover; visit my FF tumblr page! I'll post some more (I hope) whenever I have time to make some more! (** **cursed - ff . tumblr . com) I had to put spaces between them because otherwise FF wouldn't show the link...**


End file.
